RR
by Glaceon of shadow
Summary: Tribute to Kurai Shiko


**Rio's gambit**

 **A tribute story for my friend shade gameplay who's been through so much. I'm here for you, always :).**

 _Why do I have to be alone, I mean what's the difference between me and any other person. I have feelings too._

I wake up with a stretch and walk to the bathroom and take care of my morning stuff before I walk into the kitchenand make breakfast for me and my gardevoir. Don't go thinking what I think you're thinking. She probably doesn't have any feelings for me anyway. I then hear soft footsteps and see my gardevoir Fayth walk into the kitchen.

'Morning Rio,' she said to me telepathically.

"Morning Fayth," I comment.

"Breakfast is ready," I comment with a sigh.

'Something the matter?' Fayth asked me.

"No, nothing," I lied.

Fayth then gave me an odd look but then changed it and sat down at the table. I served up our breakfast of pancakes and bacon, a favorite among us. We then ate our breakfast and we went about our morning. Fayth glanced at the calendar for a sec, but then looked away. Not much happened today, but that changed this evening.

-Fayth's POV-

I listen to Rio tap away at his laptop with the intent of writing an important e-mail. Which made me worry, once he finished typing and left, I opened the lid and saw something that I wish I hadn't.

'Gardevoir porn, really, horny bastard,' I thought. I then closed the tab and saw the notepad open and read

'To whoever finds this,

I'm done, I'm sick and tired of not having anyone in my life, it hurts waking up to an empty room. It sucks not having anyone to cuddle with at night. So I decided to end it all. Please tell Fayth that I love her and this is goodbye forever.

I gasped and looked for his brain signature, fortunately I found it in our closet. I then open it and see Rio in there with a gun to his head.

'Rio, stop, its not worth it,' I pleaded.

"What other choice do I have," he countered.

'There are other options besides this, we can-,'

"To hell with help, I'm done, goodbye," Rio said before I used my psychic abilities to pull the gun from his grasp and crushed it.

"What the hell Fayth?" He swore.

'There is one thing you never realised, if you want to figure it out, come to the bedroom in five minutes,' I said steamed and threw the shards of the gun on the floor.

I then grabbed something from the kitchen and stomped off to the bedroom.

-Rio's POV-

I was surprised at Fayth's outburst, so I walked into the master bedroom and went wide eyed. Here Fayth was with her dress tossed to the side and covered in icing that read 'happy birthday' she also had icing over her C's and her entrance.

"Fayth, what is this? I asked.

'Well, you can't have a birthday without a cake, so I made my famous vanilla cake A la mode,'

I was still dumbfounded at her earlier rage fest, now she was celebrating my birthday with herself as the cake.

"Hurry up before your cake get's warm,' she said.

I then moved towards her and a smell hit me like a hyper beam. It made me grow harder, but as I was getting ready to dig in.

'Ah, ah, ah, don't want to stain your clothes, so let's get those off of you,' she said before my clothes took themselves off while I was held in place. And my member sprang up at Fayth when she took off my briefs.

'Ooh, looks like someone's excited,' Fayth said.

I then swiped my tongue over her entrance tasting the icing along with her strawberry flavor. This garnered moans out of Fayth and after a while, she pushed my head deeper with her powers and I sucked on her outer folds getting screams out of her and she splashes my face with her liquid which I happily drank. I then move up and suck on her C's getting icing off both of them and I teases her nipples with my tongue. Getting more moans out of her. I then rub her horn while I suck on her boobs getting screams out of Fayth and her exploding and staining the bedsheets, but I didn't care. I then line up my member with her entrance but Fayth speaks up.

'You got a little on your face,' Fayth says before she goes up to kiss me. Her tongue interlocks with mine and she tastes herself on me.

'So that's what I taste like,' Fayth said after the kiss.

"Fayth, how long have you had these feelings for me?" I ask.

"Ever since I was a Ralts, of course I didn't understand them, but as I evolved, they made sense, and of course these filled out,' Fayth said grabbing her boobs.

"Why haven't you told me?" I asked.

'I was afraid you would laugh,' Fayth said.

"Well, if we're going noble, I have feelings for you too, and I was afraid you would laugh too," I said with a nervous chuckle.

'Yeah, and I really discovered them when my heat came through,' Fayth said.

"Really,"

'Yeah, when I fingered myself that night, I could only think of you, so during the day, when everyone celebrated your birthday, my area was burning hotter than the hotlands geothermal core,' Fayth explained.

"Oh, I had no idea, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to you," I said.

'Its fine, I didn't wanna ruin your day, so I bit the bullet seed and dealt with it until I could finger myself,' Fayth said bluntly.

"you're so naughty," I teased.

'Yeah, daddy's girl has been so naughty,' Fayth responded.

I then lined up my member with her entrance and eased it in with collective moans ringing about the room. I then hit a barrier, but before I could say anything, Fayth kissed me and hilted herself. I go wide eyed but Fayth says

'Before you even ask, I'm fine,'

I then release the kiss and ask "you good?"

'Yeah, now screw me senseless!' Fayth shouted in my head.

I then started thrusting into Fayth eliciting moans out of her.

'Harder, faster!' She screamed, and I obliged until I felt my member tightening up.

"Fayth I'm gonna...CUM!" I shouted and painted her inside with my semen and I collapsed on the bed right beside Fayth.

'Let's get a few things straight, you're never alone, I'm right here, second, I'm gonna sleep in here now on, and third, you don't need to look at those sites anymore,' Fayth explained.

"You saw those, didn't you?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

'Yeah, moron,' she jabbed.

"Love ya, Fayth," I said.

'Love u too, ya perv,' she said giggling.

 **No matter what happens, there is someone for everyone, so don't worry, plus I'm right here for ya :). And as always DFTBA.**


End file.
